Gx Families
by Kuriboh101
Summary: Just the family lives of the Gx Characters. *Short Stories* READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Chapter 1: Shopping With My Daughter

It's 4:00 pm, and here I am, shopping with my daughter. Hey what's up?, I'm Jaden Kaiba, I'm just walking around the crowded mall with my daughter. I usually wouldn't be doing this stuff, but things in my father's company have been running smoothly...too smoothly if you ask me.

My wife Alexis, would have taken our daughter instead, but she took our five-year old son, Jaden Jr. to a friend's birthday party. My eldest son, Seten, is at Duel Academy, so it's just me and my fifteen year old daughter, Alex.

My daughter looked at everything in the women's department, she gasped,awed, and excited herself by observing all of the clothing and accessories. She looked like she was going to faint.

"Hey daddy, I'm going to go try this on." said Alex holding up a silky yellow sun dress.

I wanted to roll my eyes because we'll probably be here for a while, but I love to spend time with my little girl. "Ok, I'll be sitting right here if you need me." I said sitting on a bench next to the fitting room.

Alex smiled and walked into the women's fitting room anxiously to try on this dress. After five minutes she came out wearing the dress.

"How does it look, daddy?" she asked nervously.

I smiled at her; she looked beautiful, just like her mother. "You look gorgeous, princess." I said. " You're becoming the young beautiful woman that you were destined to be."

Alex blushed, "Awwe daddy, thank you."

I smiled at my daughter blushing. She's so precious to me, although what I said about her becoming a young woman made me sad a little. Someday she'll become an adult and it's too scary for any father to think that someday their daughter will grow up soon.

Alex started to try on some more clothes, when she finished trying on clothes she couldn't choose an outfit. This is where shopping annoys me; she took so long to decide.

"Hey Alex, I'll buy all of these clothes for ya." I said trying to speed up the pace. Alex smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I feel relaxed now, but Alex got so many items and I had to carry all of them while she only carried her small black leather purse.

We walked to the cashier and the cashier girl checked out all of our items. I looked at the counter and I saw a shaving cream container called called "Man's Dream." I'm starting to grow a moustache; I started to rub the spot slightly above my mouth and it felt a little hairy.

"I would also like to purchase the Man's Dream shaving cream, please." I said.

"Yes sir" said the cashier girl scanning the shaving cream's baracode. The cashier girl added up the total prices plus tax. "That'll be $1,456.30, please."

I took out my credit card and gave it to the cashier girl. When she did what ever she needed to do, she gave me back my credit card and handed me the bags with the items.

"Thank you so much sir, we hope to see you again." politely said the cashier girl and she bowed her head. Me and my daughter finally left the store and we decided to go to the buffet in the mall. I stuffed my face with delicious food, like fried shrimp. The aroma of food filled my nostrils with delight.

After dinner, we headed back to my car for home. I tried my best to fit all of our shopping bags in my black sweet looking car. Alex sat with me in the front seat smiling at me, I turned my head to her and smiled back, but then I had to focus on the road.

"So, even though you rarely take me shopping, we made quite the pick up." said Alex.

I rolled my eyes slightly but smiled. "You mean, YOU made quite the pick up, I'm the one who made the pay-up."

"Yeah, but that's what dads are for." said Alex smiling.I couldn't help that my daughter was smiling; it made me smile. Alex looked in one of the bags in the front seat and took out my shaving cream. "I didn't know you shaved"

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me." I said.

"Yeah, I sometimes hear you and mom's conversations, some sounded pretty wired." said Alex while smirking. I was shocked at what Alex said. Yep, it's true ,when we're alone, me and Alexis tend to talk about ...romantic themes.

"At least when we're in grandma and grandpa's mansion I don't sleep next to their room" said Alex. I smiled at my daughter, but I'm still a little shocked.

Everything was running smoothly until a car drove up next to my car at the same speed. The blue car drove on Alex's side of my car and in that blue car were two teenage boys.

One of them looked like a normal size teenage guy with long brown hair while the other one looked like a chubby guy with short black hair. They both wore sport styled outfits ,sunglasses, and had creppy smiles on their faces. The worst part was that they were looking at my daughter.

"Hey Hottie, you're looking good!" said the longed-hair boy.

I slightly glared at the boy for flirting with my daughter. Alex ; however smiled at the boys. "Thanks,I try." she said.

"So what do ya say 'bout hopping in with us?" the chubby guy suggested.

I was digusted by those horn dogs and I quickly drove away from them. They found my car and this time they were driving on my side of my car.

"Hey man, we were talking to that beautiful chick in your car!" yelled both of the teenagers at the same time.

I was now in rage and I death glared those boys with my Yubel eyes. The boys looked scared, yep I scenced fear in their eyes behind those sunglasses they were wearing. They have never seen a human with eyes that glow and are in this color. They were also clinging on to each other.

"Listen here boys, you come near my daughter again, and I WILL KILL YOU!" I said in a threatening tone mixed with Yubel's voice.

"Y-yes sir." said the chubby boy still clinging on his long haired friend as he did to him. They drove away from me and they were never to be seen. My eyes stopped glowing Yubel style and turned back into my normal chocoalate brown eyes.

"Hey dad, give them a little more credit than that, they did said that I was hot" said Alex with a pouty face. I focused my eyes on the road, she had no idea about the boys' true intentions.

'Teenagers' I thought

The End

So yeah, just a short story. I would like to thank my friend Fox White-Moon, for giving me ideas. :) Review Please! Positive or Helpful comments please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Daddy's Little Star

Well, there's my father on the big stage singing, playing the guitar, and just rockin' out. Hi, I'm Sapphire Rhodes, the daughter of award winner of best pop 'n rock Atticus Rhodes, and my mother's name is Athena. My mother is also a big music star, but she's rarely at home, so it's just me and my "Papa" mostly. I'm also the niece of Alexis and Jaden and the cousin of their children: Seten, Alex, and Jaden Jr. I'm nineteen years old, I have a fair skin tone and olive green eyes like my mother, but my brown hair style is from my father.

I'm sitting in a private area watching my father. He looked so happy and he looked like a star. Everyone is amused with my father's singing. For me,I just smiled and enjoyed the show.

I turned my head a little bit to the left and saw a whole section filled with crazed, annoying fangirls. I just rolled my eyes, because those girls were so 't they be hoes somewhere else? I just watched my father have a good time, sitting without a care.

After the show; I went backstage to wait for my father for thirty minutes. I listened to my Ipod as the time passed, until my father finally lefted his dressing room ready to go home.

"Ready missy?" asked my father with his cheerful smile.

I pressed the pause button on my Ipod and nodded my head. We left the back stage area to go to the parking lot where my father's covertable car was.

I sat in the front seat while my father sat in the driver's seat. He put on his shades and gave me a thumbs up for some unknown reason. I just smiled at my father and relaxed myself on my seat.

We drove out of the parking lot area and something caught my eye. Two girls, one was a blonde and one was a brunette, both wearing short shorts and short shirts with my father's picture on it that showed off their stomachs were going gaga over my father.

"We love you Atticus!" exclaimed those girls.

Atticus flasked his handsome smile and exclaimed back "Hey girls!"

Both of the girls were dazed by my father's smile and fainted. I was immedeatly angry by this and I roughly slapped my father's shoulder .

"Ow!" yelled Atticus, my father. "What was that for?"

"You know, just because mom isn't here doesn't have to gain the googly eyed affection of other women!" I yelled with total anger.

My father looked nervous. "Hehe, sorry about that sweetheart."

I just glared at my father, but turned away. I missed my mother, she's always been traveling. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was my father's hand. His hand felt warm and affectionate, yes, it's true that my father is somewhat of a cassonova to all sorts of girls, but he's loving and has a big heart of gold.

I kissed my father's forehead, I can tell that he missed my mother.

My father parked our car into the garage. We walked into the house together. I settled myself in the living room on my favorite blue couch.

"Are you hungry ,sweetheart?" my father Atticus asked.

"No thanks, I'm going to skip dinner." I replided.

"Well, at least make yourself a sandwhich, I don't want my little star to starve." said Atticus.

I nodded my head and smiled. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. After that I walked into my room, not bothering to put on my pajamas and threw myself onto my bed immedeatly falling to sleep.

At 9:30 am excactly I woke up, took a shower, and put on some clothes. I walked into the kitchen and I saw my father cooking sunny side up eggs.

"Hey, good morning sweetheart." greeted my father.

"Good morning dad" I greeted back.

I sat down at the table waiting for my breakfast. My father walked up to me holding a plate with eggs and bacon on it and he placed it down on the table in front of me.

"Eggs and bacon for my sunshine" my father sung.

I smiled and he planted a kiss on my forehead. I noticed my father was walking away.

"Where are you going, dad?" I asked.

"I'm going to a Hawaiian gig." said Atticus.

"I can tell." I said noticing my father was wearing his Hawaiian style outfit. It reminded me of our vacation at Hawaii after I graduated from the American Duel Academy.

"Well, if you need anything please call me." said Atticus smiling.

"Ok, I'll see ya later." I said. My father smiled at me and left.

I went to the bathroom to brush my hair. I actually love my hair, I get it from my handsome daddy. I walked out and settled myself onto my favorite couch. I looked on a small table next to my couch and there were pictures on the table.

One was a picture of me and my parents. We looked so cute together. My father loves to take pictures. He even took pics of my Aunt Alexis and Uncle Jaden kissing. I also love my father's music, it's something about it that I love.

I turned on the Tv and watched some home videos. Another thing that my father loved, recording. After that I headed into my father's office for some drawing paper. His office was a mess, papers scattered everywhere, his instruments were at random places, and the place was dusty, it made me sneeze.

I wanted this place to be spotless, so I cleaned up.

After two hours of cleaning up, I was exulsted. I looked at the corner and I noticed a purple guitar wrapped in a bow was sitting there. I never seen it before, although I do like it ;purple is my favorite color.

I walked over to it and I saw a card. There was a message on it and I started to read it. It says:

_Hey sweetheart,_

_I love you so much, I'm so glad that you're my daughter_

_I know you miss mom and I miss her too, but I want to be your _

_hero, and your #1 fan. This is just a gift for being such a wonderful _

_daughter. And no matter how old you'll get, you'll always be my _

_Little Star and you'll always rock my world. I love you._

_Love,_

_Daddy._

*End of Note*

My eyes started to tear up. I felt the tears in my eyes now flowing down on my cheeks. I smiled and wiped those tears on my face. I always wanted a guitar and I love the color purple.

I heard the front door open. I rushed to the door and I saw my father.

"Hi, sweetheart." said my father with a dazzled smile. I gazed at my father with tears in my eyes. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck , kissing his face.

I looked at my father's face, he was totally shocked. "Hey, what's with the excitment, hmm?" asked my father smiling.

"I just want you to know that you're the best father." I said, "Is that so wrong?"

"No it actually rocks!" exclaimed my father. "Did you by chance see a purple guitar?"

"Sure did." I replided. "and thank you."

My father hugged me tightly, but warmly. "No problem, my Little Star and I'll give you lessons if you want me to."

"I would love that, thank you" I said hugging my father back.

The End

Review Please! Positive or Helpful comments please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Into the Future

**Summary:** Jaden Kaiba uses a time machine to time travel to the future and he meets his great,great,great granddaughter, Alexis, and her son, Jaden, who is Jaden's great,great,great,great grandson. Read Now! ^^

*Jaden's POV*

Hey, it's me Jaden Kaiba, I'm just working in my very organized office as my father's assisstant at Kaiba Corp headquarters. I'm so bored right now. It's day five of this week and I'm bored sick. My father hasn't organized any meetings lately. I was just organizing these business files , and then I have to check out the lab and how its doing with the inventions. Yep, it's basic stuff.

After I filed my business files I headed to the main Kaiba Corp laboratory. It was huge, but somewhat exciting, well if you like machinery and stuff. My father only hires the bests of scientist and engineers.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba." greeted one of the scientist.

"Good afternoon," I greeted back. "Is Dr. Sokko here?"

"Yes sir, I'll go and get him for you." said the scientist. The scientist left my side to go and get Dr. Sokko, our chief scientist that works in the main laboratory.

After three minutes, the scientist got Dr. Sokko as he said he would. Dr. Sokko is extrotinary, I'm so glad I recommended him to my father.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba." greeted Dr. Sokko with a friendly smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good" I replided. "How is everything going?"

"All systems are working perfectly, there's also something you may want to see, Mr. Kaiba. If that's alright with you, of course." said Dr. Sokko.

"Sure, show me the way." I said. I followed Dr. Sokko into a dark secretive room. He flicked on the lights and in the center of the room was a weird looking piece of machinery.

"What is that?" I asked staring at the machine.

"This is our new time machine." replided Dr. Sokko.

I walked around the machine observing it at all angles. "Sweet,so this is a time machine." I said observantly. "So does it warp you to the past or future?"

"Yes sir" Dr. Sokko replided. " Your father designed it; me and some other scientist constructed it. We just finished it yesterday, but we haven't tested it out yet."

"Really?, well let's see it." I said.

"Ok, but please forgive us if it's not perfect, we haven't tested it out." said Dr. Sokko nervously.

"Don't worry, I just want to see it." I said.

Dr. Sokko chuckled and then nodded. "Ok, sir"

He walked up to the time machine and activated it. I standed back waiting for something to happen. Dr. Sokko flicked off the lights and standed at where I standed. Just then, a wierd light was shot from the time machine. It was a beautiful light; it was a neon blue and green color portal.

"Woah!" I exclaimed.

"It works!" exclaimed Dr. Sokko.

"You're amazing!" I exclaimed. "How did you do it?"

"I don't know sir." Dr. Sokko said. "It was your father's design, but I'm pretty proud of it. I set into the future, sir."

"I would like to go in it." I said.

"What?" said Dr. Sokko shocked, "but, we still need to make sure everything is in order."

"It's alright, I'm just going to look around and then return back." I said.

I knew Dr. Sokko was nervous, but he nodded yes. "Ok, can you step right here sir?" Dr. Sokko said pointing at a red "X" on the floor.

I walked over to the red "X" and standed on it. Dr. Sokko started to activate the time machine. I'm going to be warped to the future.

"Good luck, sir." said Dr. Sokko.

I nodded my head and walked into the portal. 'I wonder what the future is going to look like' I wondered.

After I stepped into the portal; I ended up in an unknown place. I looked around my surrondings. The place I ended up at looked like someone's yard. 'I hope the owner of this property is friendly' I wondered.

The sun was shining and the house was big and shining, but also futuristic. I saw some letters on the house that said "Kaiba Mansion".

Wait, this is the Kaiba Mansion, my house before my married life. Well, it's still is my house, but you know what I mean. Could this be the Kaiba Mansion of the future? The property was huge, but clean, just like the Kaiba Mansion from my time. I saw some futuristic robots mowing the lawn, wiping the windows, and some were sweeping the mansion's patio.

I looked around, until something caught my eye. That something was a someone. That someone was a boy. That boy looked like a younger version of me. He had my brown hair, brown eyes, everything! The boy was looking through his deck, checking out every card. The boy finally found the card he was looking for and pulled it out of his deck; then he held it with his right hand. He smiled at it but a little breeze of wind blew the card out of the boy's hand. He tried to run after it, but he tripped because his shoes were untied. The boy's card blew to me, but I caught it. Yep, this kid was just like me; I knew it from deep down that this kid is my great,great,great,great...great... well I'll just say he's my grandson.

I walked up to that kid and held out my hand to help him up. The kid looked at my hand and then looked at me. He stared into my eyes, and I just smiled at him. The kid's eyes looked just like mine.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to get up?" I asked and I chuckled.

The boy show a small, shy smile and grabbed my hand. I helped him up and he brushed himself off.

"I'm guessing this is yours." I said showing the boy an Elemental Hero Neos card.

"Neos!" the boy exclaimed with happiness. I gave him the card and he hugged it.

"Neos, such a strong card. It deserves a strong duelist to control it, like you." I said rubbing my hands into the boy's hair.

"Thanks, I try. Tomorrow is the KC 100th Tournament: Final 2. And I'm one of the final two contestants; so I have to duel tomorrow ." the boy said. "I want to become the strongest and most powerful duelist and become the King of Games. And I want to go to Duel Academy!"

I smiled at the boy. That dream reminded me of my dream when I was his age. "If you work well with your cards; you can beat any opponent who comes your way." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep, it works every time; but don't forget, dueling is a fun game, Jaden." I said.

"How do you know my name?" the boy asked. "Who are you?"

"Lucky guess." I said. "My name is Jaden Kaiba. I'm your great,great,great,great,great...uhhh just call me Grandpa Jaden or Jay."

The little Jaden chuckled at my response. "Ok, Grandpa Jaden."

I smiled rubbed his hair. "So how did you get here Grandpa?" Jaden asked.

"Well I time traveled. Kaiba Corp invented this time machine." I replided.

"Really? My mom owns a time machine too." said Jaden. "We keep it in my mom's lab."

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. Jaden laughed at my comment again. "Umm, may I see your deck?" I asked.

"Sure" said Jaden. I looked through Jaden's deck; it's a Neos Deck, just like mine.

"Sweet deck!" I said. "But do you know what you need?"

"What?" asked Jaden.

"You need this card." I said showing him my "Neos Space" card. "It'll come in handy."

Jaden looked at the Neos Space card and smiled. "Thanks!"

"Just think of it as your present from your...grandpa." I said smiling at Jaden.

"Gandpa! I challenge you to a duel!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Wow! You really are my great great great great...uh I'll just call you my grandson." I said smiling.

"Ok" said Jaden prepping his duel disk. "Get your game on!"

I was shocked, but I smiled. " My game is on!" I exclaimed.

We dueled for ten minutes. After ten minutes the result was a tie. Both of us won, and we never considered that we both lost. I hugged Jaden and then we just layed down on the grass and talked.

Suddenly, a woman walked outside from the mansion.

"Jaden, time for dinner!" she called. She sounded so familiar. Jaden got up before me and responded back "Coming mom!"

I got up and looked at the women. She bared a strong resemblence to Alexis, and she even sounded like Alexis. I looked at her. She looked like Alexis, and she's wearing a blue strap dress that went down to her knees, her bangs were a little spikier than Alexis's , and she wears a peach pink lipstick color on her lips.

"Is that your mom?" I asked still looking at the lady.

"Yep, she's the President of Kaiba Corp!" Jaden exclaimed

The lady saw me and she was shocked. "W-who...are you?" the lady stuttured.

"Hi, my name is Jaden Kaiba" I said.

"Jaden as in "the Jaden Kaiba", the son of my great great great great grandfather, Seto Kaiba?" asked the lady.

"Yep, I'm your great great great...great... umm is it ok if I called you my granddaughter and you can call me Grandpa Jaden or Jay?" I asked.

The lady giggled a bit, but smiled. "Yes, Grandpa Jaden."

"Thanks Alexis." I said. "and if you're wondering how I guessed your name correctly, it's a lucky guess I also got here by a time machine."

Alexis giggled again. "Yep, that's my name" she said. "Um, Grandpa would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Sure." I replided. "What are we having?"

"Fried Shrimp." Alexis said.

"Yum!" I said as I rushed to the table with my great great great great ...uh grandson Jaden.

After we ate, my belly was stuffed. "Man Alexis, you sure can cook."

"And you sure can eat." said Alexis after she giggled.

"Mom, can I show grandpa around the house?" Jaden asked.

"Well, if it's alright with grandpa." replided Alexis.

"Sure" I said.

Jaden smiled and then he grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I knew were everything in the Kaiba Mansion was located, but I wanted to see the inside of the mansion. I followed Jaden as he showed me every room of the whole mansion.

After the tour we hanged out in Jaden's room. It looked like my room, but it was all futuristic. I looked outside and I saw a huge city by a perfect view.

"Nice view." I commented.

"Thanks, I like it too." Jaden said.

I played some games, read some stories, and chatted with Jaden. I'm so happy that I got to meet Alexis and Jaden, my descendents.

After three hours, I knew I had to return to my time.

"I guess it's time for me to go." I said.

"Awwwe grandpa, do you have to?" Jaden asked with a worried face.

"I'm afraid he's right, sweetie." said Alexis walking into Jaden's room.

"Awe mom." said Jaden.

Alexis smiled and kissed her son's forehead. "Say, goodbye to grandpa."

"Goodbye grandpa" said Jaden.

I smiled and hugged Jaden , "Good bye Jaden, and remember to use the card that I gave you and to have a good time dueling."

"I will" said Jaden with a confident smile.

"The time machine is this way, please follow me." said Alexis.

I followed Alexis into the lab. It was very huge and again...futuristic. I looked at the inventions I've never seen before and I asked Alexis what they were and how does it work. She was more than happy to explain them all to me.

I looked at her and she seemed like she had something on her mind. "What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Grandpa Jaden, can you promise me something?" Alexis asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Can you please promise me that you won't tell anyone about what you saw?" she asked.

"Umm, ok" I replided, "but why?"

"It's just... that it'll mess up the future if you tell someone, and I don't want to lose my baby." she said referring to her son, Jaden.

"Don't worry Alexis. I won't tell a soul." I said smiling. She tried not to cry and hugged me tightly, "Thank you Grandpa."

"No problem." I said hugging her back. "Now I need to get back to my time."

"Yes, of course." Alexis said letting go of me with tears of joy in her eyes. "Step onto the platform please."

I standed on the platform. Alexis activated the portal; so I can go back to my time. Before I walked into the portal I turned around and saw Jaden staring at me. I gave him a thumbs up and a smile as he did the same to me.

"Thank you" I said to Alexis. She smiled at me. "You too."

I was hesitant to take my steps; but I standed strong and walked into the portal. I wish I could stay in the future just to spend time with my descendents, but I had to return back to my time.

I will never forget going to the future and meeting my descendents. I promised my descendents that I wouldn't tell a soul. I wish I could know the future a little bit more, but I also wish my descendents can live a happy future such as that paradise that I just traveled too.

I was warped back to my office. I knew about the future and it was a happy one. Now I know that the world will be peaceful and the generations will keep growing.

and my goal is to keep it that way.

Weird ending? Yes? No? well anyway please review Positive or Helpful comments ^^ love ya :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Runs in the Generations

**Summary:** This is the sequel from our last chapter about Jaden's great great great great grandson, Jaden, competing in the 100th KC Tourament Final Two. Read Now; but don't read unless you have read Chapter 3.

*This happened many and I mean many years after YuGiOh Gx ended.*

It was a beautiful day in New Domino City, the city was clean, the people were happy, crimes were rarely occuring, everything was great.

Today was the day of the KC 100th Tourament Championship Match. Two duelist, Jaden and his mystery opponent. Everyone was at the Kaiba Dome buying tickets and getting their seats. The place was packed because Jaden, the son of the current president of Kaiba Corp ,Alexis II, was one of the finalist. It is also known that the mystery duelist is also a child of a president of a company.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Are you ready to see some Dueling Action!" annouced the announcer.

Everyone cheered,because they were so excited to watch some dueling.

"Now, In this corner is our boy wonder, the son of the president of the best gaming company ever, and possibly the future of Kaiba Corp, please welcome...Jaden!" called the announcer.

The platform in the right side of the arena rosed up, and Jaden appeared. He looked so confident, but also soooo adorable.

"Now in this corner, please welcome the kid mastermind, the thunder, and the possible future of Princeton Corp., please welcome, Chazz!" the announcer yelled.

A boy appeared, he looked like Chazz. He had spiky hair, those eyes, everything about this boy looked like Chazz. His arrogent smirk was from him. He even was wearing a mini trench coat that looked like his. It was actually Chazz Princeton's great great great great grandson.

" So...Jaden, was it? Are you ready to get a butt kickin from 'The Chazz'?" he asked with his arrogent smirk.

"Well no, but I'm ready to kick 'The Chazz's'butt" Jaden replided in his Jaden smile that he got from his great great great great grandfather, Jaden.

Chazz was shocked and angry. "H-how dare you mock 'the Chazz'!" Chazz exclaimed. "You're going to get it now, kid!"

"Whateves! Anyway, Get your game on!" exclaimed Jaden as he activated his duel disk.

Chazz also activated his disk and smirked. 'The kid sure did have guts, but 'The Chazz' will take it away from him.' Chazz thought.

The two boys were dueling and it was epic. Everyone watched closely and awed with excitment. Monsters,spells,and traps were being played.

In the V.I.P section, there was a man who also looked like Chazz. He was actually the father of the little Chazz dueling on the field. He's the great great great grandson of Chazz Princeton. He had an arrogent, creepy type smirk on his face. He's also the current president of Princeton Corp.

"GO SON! WIN THIS FOR DADDY!" exclaimed the big Chazz.

"Hi, you must be Chazz's father." said a blonde haired woman. "I'm Alexis, the current president of Kaiba Corp and Jaden's mother."

Chazz turned around and saw a beautiful blonde haired lady, who looked like Alexis. Chazz blushed a little bit because he was stunned by her good looks.

"Really?" Chazz asked still blushing very deep red like an idiot.

"Yep, I have seen your son duel, he's good but I honestly think my son will win." said Alexis smiling.

"Really?" asked Chazz, "and what makes you say that?"

"Because I believe" replided Alexis calmly while looking at her son dueling with all of his heart.

Suddenly, there was a beeping sound and it was coming from Alexis's watch. She found her watch beeping and pressed a button to make it stop beeping. Then a little hologram of a man's face appeared, and he looked serious.

"Madame President, the meeting for the production of the new Duel Gazers is about to start, we need you at the board room." said the man.

Alexis shushed the man. "Not now, I'm watching my son duel, and I have to congratulate the winner."

"B-but madame." stuttured the man.

"Not buts, I'm watching my son duel on this very important event!" said Alexis. She quickly hung up the watch phone and the hologram dissapeared. She focused back on the duel.

After ten minutes, Jaden was the cheered for him. Jaden smiled and did a victory pose. The little Chazz was furious and angry because he lost. Alexis smiled at her son and cheered.

"That's my speacial little boy!" Alexis exclaimed.

"And Jaden is the winner!" announced the announcer. "And now, Ms. Alexis of Kaiba Corp will now congratulate the winner."

"I better get going" Alexis said. Alexis walked to the middle of the duel field to congratulate her son.

"Congratulations Jaden for winning the 100th Kaiba Corp tourament!" she said while shaking her son's hand.

"Thanks...mom" said Jaden smiling.

Two men carried a big gold trophy with the letters KC on the top.

"And here is your trophy." said Alexis. The man gave Jaden the trophy.

"Is there anything you would like to tell the audience?" Alexis asked. Alexis handed her son, Jaden, the mike.

"Well, I would like to thank my great great great great grandfather, Jaden Kaiba. Without him I would never have won this duel. I still have a lot to learn about dueling though." said Jaden.

"I'll be happy to teach you ,son." said Alexis.

"Thanks mom" said Jaden smiling "I would love that." Alexis smiled and picked up her son. She kissed him on the cheek.

Jaden was very happy, without his great great great great grandfather's gift who knows what would of happened. He wouldn't have won the duel. Now he knew where his family jeans came from. He was so glad to meet his great great great great grandfather Jaden, and Jaden felt the same about meeting his great great great great...grandson. The generations spread...

The End...

Please Review Positive or Helpful please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: She's So Good To Me

*Jaden's Pov*

Here I am sleeping on my king-sized matress bed. It was so soft and warm and I was enjoying it. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was massaging me. I turned around and found my wife Alexis smiling at me. I smiled back and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning, dear." I said and I wrapped my arms around Alexis's small waist.

"Good morning." she said while wrappping her arms around my neck.

My smile grew and I leaned in and placed my lips onto hers. She hesitated, but then she kissed me back. I found my hands massaging all over her body, while Alexis was now slowly running her fingers in my hair.

While I was kissing her, I was thinking about the many things Alexis has done for me and she expects little in return. I decided that I'm going let her relax and I'm going to help her out more. I love her and I want to be the best for her. I'm going to start by making breakfeast.

We stopped the kiss and I got up from the bed.

"Hey sweetheart, How about you relax and I'm going to make breakfeast and help the kids prepare for school." I said.

Alexis blinked and was shocked about what I said.

"O-ok" she stuttered. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek and headed to each of the kid's room to wake them up.

I was in the kitchen making some cereal for the kids. The cereal was called "YuGiOhs", it was delicous and nutritous. I saw my three kids: Seten, Alex, and Jaden Jr. already dressed up and ready for school.

"Morning kids" I said.

"Morning dad." said the kids.

They sat at the table and I served them their breakfeast.

"Where's mommy?" asked my one and only daughter Alex.

"She's resting sweetheart." I replided and then planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Is she sick?" asked my youngest son Jaden Jr.. He looked so worried, but I smiled and ruffled his hair with my hand.

"No son, she's relaxing." I said. "Your mom has been doing so much for us, and she should relax."

"Awe, you're so sweet daddy." said Alex smiling at me. I blushed and stratched the back of my head. After my kids finished their breakfeast, I took their bowls and washed the dishes. After that I got ready for work and then drove my kids to school with my sweet looking car.

After finishing my work and school was over for my kids, I picked up my kids from school. I was ready to return home.

When I got to my driveway; I parked my car; me and the kids went inside the house. I walked inside and something smelled really good. It was coming from the kitchen; I saw Alexis making dinner. I smiled and creeped up behind her; then, I kissed her cheek.

She gasped and turned around. She saw me and smiled.

"Hey, how was work?" she asked.

"Good, and how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." she said and then she pecked my lips.

"Hey momma, can you help me with my algebra homework?" asked Alex.

I saw Seten getting an apple from the refridgerator.

"Hey Seten, you're learning about advanced algebraic equations, can you help your sister with her algebra homework?" I asked.

"Sure dad." said Seten. The two siblings left the kitchen.

Alexis was shocked again, but she ignored it and went back to cooking. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Umm, dinner's almost ready, it just needs to cool down." said Alexis.

"Ok. I'm going to go set the table for you." I said. I took some forks,spoons,knives, and plates and then I set them neatly on the table. After I set the table, I decided to read a book in the living room. Then my daughter ,Alex, ran up to me and jumped onto my lap, I sucessfully caught her and started to tickle her.

"Dinner's ready!" said Alex.

I set Alex down for a second and standed up. I picked up my daughter and held her in my arms; then, I carried her to the dining room.

I arrived at the dining room and Alexis had already set the food on the table. I inhailed the wonderful scent of aroma of food.

"Mmmm this food smells great ,dear."I said.

"Thank you my dearest." said Alexis. The food was already set on the plates. I sat down next to Alexis and the kids sat down. We immediately started to eat. I loved Alexis's cooking, it was filled with love.

Suddenly Jaden Jr. finally finished his food and he wanted more. "Mommy, can I have some more rice?" he asked.

"Hey Junior, you know how to serve yourself right? How about you get your rice and let mommy eat." I suggested.

"Kay." said Jaden Jr. He got up and poured some rice on his plate.

Alexis was shocked again. I just placed my hand on hers and massaged it lightly. We looked into each other's eyes; I kissed Alexis on the cheek. The kids didn't notice us looking in each other's eyes.

After dinner, Alexis cleared the table and washed the dishes with me helping her. She placed a hand on my head and she looked worried.

"Jaden, are you feeling ok?" Alexis asked still placing her hand on my head.

"Yeah,why?" I asked.

"Well, today you've been more...helpful" Alexis said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you've been making breakfeast, preping the kids for school, making the kids help each other, and etc." she said worriedly.

"Well, if the kids know the subject pretty well they should help each other with their homework, and Jaden Jr. is old enough to fix his own servings." I said.

She slowly removed her hand from my head. "Did Yubel turn everyone in Domino City into zombies?" she asked worriedly. "Or did the Shadow Riders return? Are you sick? Do you need a doctor?"

I grabbed her shoulders and I had a serious look on my face. "Alexis, I'm fine"

She looked so shocked. I looked at her and just kissed her on her cheek. "You look tired ,Lex."

"Yeah, I'm going to bed." she said. She looked at me. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, but first I'm going to get a snack." I said

Alexis giggled, "You and your snacks."

I laughed, "Well, I can't help it sweetheart." I said.

She smiled at me and then she headed upstairs. I decided to get some strawberries out of the refridgerator. I made sure I savored every taste of it. After eating my snack I headed upstairs to me and Alexis's room. She was already on her bed; but first I decided to take a shower.

About 20 minutes later...

I came out of the bathroom only wearing black boxers. I saw Alexis waiting for me in bed. I slipped under the covers with her.

"Jaden, now that we're alone, please tell me what's up." said Alexis stroking my cheek.

"Sweetie,nothing's wrong. Why are so worried?" I asked.

"Well, because I'm your wife and I want to make sure that everything is ok, silly."replided Alexis. "Now please tell me."

"Well, I just want to be more helpful. You deserve the best and I want to give it to you, because I love you." I said while wrapping my arms around her waist.

Alexis smiled and buried her face in my chest. "So that's why, huh" I smiled and assured her with a kiss.

"Yep." I said. "You've done so much for me."

Alexis kissed my cheek. "Really? and what did I do?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well, you've made me the happiness guy in the world. You helped me create such wonderful kids. You've made me complete. I could go on, but-" I stopped because Alexis placed her lips on mine. I kissed back and we layed there. We eventually stopped and rested in each other's arms.

"Thanks Jaden" she said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lex." I said while stroking Alexis's hair.

The End

What did you think? Positive or Helpful Reviews please ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Seten's First Date Part 1**

It was Thursday night, the stars were out shiny so brightly, the sky was so dark and mysterious. Jaden and

Alexis's eldest son, Seten, was building a duel disk with a super cool design. The machine looked pretty advanced

compared to other duel disks. Seten's little brother, Jaden Jr., was watching him construct his new duel disk.

"Ta-Dah!" exclaimed Seten while holding up his new duel disk. Jaden Jr. gasped and awed at his big bro's new and

improved work.

"What do you think, bro?" asked Seten.

"It's sweet! Big bro." replied Jaden Jr. confidently with his father's smile. "Do you think you can make me one?"

"Sure." replied Seten.

"You're the best brother ever!" said Jaden Jr.

"I'm your only brother." said Seten while laughing.

"I know, but you're the best." said Jaden Jr.

Seten smiled and ruffled his fingers through Junior's hair, which made Junior laugh.

"You two getting along?" asked Alexis standing at the door way of Seten's room.

"Yes mom." replied Seten. Jaden Jr turned around and immediately saw Alexis.

"Momma!" he exclaimed as he ran and jumped into Alexis's arms.

"Hi sweetheart." greeted Alexis with a warm smile. She picked up her youngest son and kissed his cheek.

"It's time for bed, Seten." said Alexis.

"Ok, but take a look at this mom." said Seten while holding his new disk.

Alexis was in awe and amused at her son's wonderful invention. "That's cool, son!" she exclaimed while observing the advanced features on the disk.

"Thanks, now I'm going to bed." said Seten jumping onto his bed.

"Goodnight son." said Alexis. She turned the lights off and closed the door. Seten slept peacefully.

The sun was up, the birds were chirping, and everything is good as normal. Until...

"SETEN, I THOUGHT YOU WERE UP ALREADY, SCHOOL STARTS IN TEN MINUTES!" Alexis yelled waking her son up.

Seten started to panic, "Sorry mom, I'll take the jet pack to school." Seten grabbed his back pack/jet pack and quickly flew to school.

Seten flew to Domino High School. He landed on the roof of the school. Just then, he noticed some flashing lights. Seten looked around but he saw nothing suspicious. He headed to the doorway where the staircase was. Little did Seten, know that a girl was taking pictures of him, and that girl was stalking him.

Poor Seten ran into the classroom, but he quickly made it inside. The bell ranged and English Class is now about to start. Seten felt confident that he got to class before the bell ranged. Suddenly a girl with long scarlet hair walked into the room holding her books. She was late and the teacher, Mr. Oko was not happy.

"Ms. Angeline Petez, you're late." stated Mr. Oko with a very serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Oko, I was in the bathroom." said Angeline.

"But I saw you thirty minutes earlier today. You should of went then." said the strict teacher, Mr. Oko. "A tardy could damage your college applications, Ms. Petez.

The whole class looked at the girl and she started to tear up. The class looked at Mr. Oko's face and he looked nervous.

"I KNEW IT, YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HAVE A GOOD FUTURE, YOU HATE ME, YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GRADUATE!" yelled Angeline while crying.

"O-Ok" stammered Mr. Oko, "I won't count it as a tarty."

Angeline immediately stopped crying. "Ok" she said so innocently. The class was shocked by this girl, however Mr. Oko let out a brief sigh.

That girl Angeline was staring at Seten. She smiled at him, Seten however, tried to ignore her.

"Please open your books to page 376." said Mr. Oko. The class got out their textbooks and class began, however Angeline was still staring at Seten.

2 hours later...

It was time for lunch and Seten was walking down the hallway to the lunchroom. Suddenly, he bumped into something or someone. That someone is Angeline Petez.

Angeline immediately smiled at me. "Hi, you must be Seten. I don't believe we've met, I'm Angeline." she said in her high whiny pitched voice.

"Yeah, I know." said Seten while stepping back a little.

"So you have noticed me,huh?" said Angeline. Seten blushed a little out of embarrassment.

"I-I guess so." stammered Seten.

"You're cute" said Angeline.

"Cute as a puppy?" Seten asked and blushed.

Angeline giggled and she playfully smacked Seten's arm. "You're funny"

"Yeah" said Seten slowly backing away from the redhead. "I better get going" Seten started to run and Angeline still couldn't take her eyes off of him.

At 3:00 pm.

Seten was getting his stuff out of his locker, it was Friday and another school week has passed by. 'I can't wait to settle down' Seten thought. When he was done Seten turned around and then Angeline was right there with that innocent smile on her face.

"Hi Seten" sh said in a cheerful tone. Seten just showed a little fear.

"W-what are you doing here?" he stuttered.

"I'm here for you ,silly." said Angeline and then she giggled. "and guess what, I know a secret about you." she added.

"Yeah sure" said Seten sarcastically. "and my dad loves to sleep without my mom." he added on sarcastically

Angeline showed a creepy face on her features. She grabbed Seten's necktie and pulled his face in front of hers.

"Listen, I know you have a back/jet pack." Angeline whispered which sounded like a serpent ejecting venom slowly.

"But how?" Seten asked with a shocked expression.

Angeline pulled out some photos she took and showed them to Seten. Seten was shocked by this.

"I'm going to tell everyone!" she exclaimed.

"No, please don't" Seten begged. "I'll do anything."

"Weeeeeellll, you could go out on a date with me since you're sooo cute." said Angeline back to her innocent voice.

"Well I" said Seten until Angeline interrupted him.

"I KNEW IT, YOU THINK I'M UGLY, SO YOU HAD TO THINK ABOUT IT, WELL THAT'S FINE, I'LL POST THIS UP ON MY WEBSITE THAT EVERYONE GOES TOO!" yelled Angeline while crying. Seten tried to calm her and the other students were staring at them.

"Yes, I'll go with you on a date." said Seten nervously.

Angeline smiled, "OK see ya at 7" she said and then skipped away.

'How do I get into these things?' Seten thought.

Seten arrived home and walked into the living room.

"Hey, how's school?" Alexis asked casually.

"Mixed, twisted up, and stupid." replied Seten.

Alexis walked up to her son and led him to a couch, they sat down.

"So, what's wrong?" Alexis asked..

"I have a date later on." replied Seten.

"Really? Shouldn't that be exciting?" Alexis asked.

"Well I'm forced to." said Seten.

Seten explained the situation to his dear mother Alexis. Alexis gasped. "Who is this girl?"

"Her name is Angeline Petez." said Seten.

"Does she have red hair?" Alexis asked. Seten nodded.

"Then I have seen her and her parents at a PTA meeting." said Alexis, "she seemed so innocent."

"Well apparently she's part demon." said Seten. Alexis kissed her son's forehead and smiled. "Is it just one date right?" Alexis asked.

"Yep." replied Seten.

"Then I think you'll survive. You should get ready." said Alexis.

"Alright mom." said Seten. Seten ran upstairs to his room. Jaden was standing at the doorway.

"Seten has a date?" Jaden asked.

"Yep, he got blackmailed so he's forced to." replied Alexis. "The girl he's going on a date with is named Angeline Petez"

Jaden sat down on the couch next to Alexis and kissed her forehead. "He'll be alright. It's just one night."

"Yeah." said Alexis. Alexis smiled, but she was worried about Seten.

In Seten's room...

Seten was buttoning his shirt. Seten looked scared, he did not know how he got into this mess. Angeline acted like a spoiled,demon girl, life is crazy. The phone ranged and Seten answered it.

"Hello?" Seten asked.

"Hey, what's up Setty?" asked Atticus, Seten's cool uncle.

"Hi Uncle Atty." said Seten

"so, what's up?" Atticus asked.

"I have a date." said Seten.

"Hey that's great!" Atticus praised

"Not really, this girl blackmailed me." said Seten.

"Woah, that girl is desperate."said Atticus. "Well, let me give you some advice. Just play it cool."

"I try." said Seten. "Thanks Uncle Atty."

"No problem, now I better get going, I have a concert in five minutes. Good luck on your date." said Atticus.

"I'll possibly survive." said Seten. "Bye" then he hung-ed up the phone.

Downstairs...

The doorbell ranged.

Jaden answered the door. He opened the door and Angeline was standing there so innocently.

"Can I help you?" Jaden asked.

"Hi, I'm Angeline Petez, did Seten tell you that I was his date for tonight?" Angeline asked.

"Well I've heard." said Jaden. "anyway, come in and I'm Jaden Kaiba, Seten's dad."

"Thank you sir." said Angeline as she walked into the front door.

Alexis saw Angeline.

"Hello, you must be Angeline." said Alexis.

"That's Me!" exclaimed Angeline cheerfully. "and you're Seten's mom."

Alexis nodded. "SETEN, ANGELINE'S HERE!" Alexis called.

Seten walked downstairs. He was wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue jeans, black leather shoes, and a black leather jacket that had the word, "KC" on the back of the jacket in capitol letters.

"You look so cute!" Angeline said cheerfully. Seten glared at her for a brief second, but ignored it. Alexis sensed her son's feelings.

"Well we better get going!" said Angeline while grabbing Seten's arm and pulling him outside.

So how will Seten's first date go? Good or bad? Please review, Positive or Helpful please. Get ready for part 2


	7. Chapter 7

Seten's First Date part 2

Recap:

Angeline has blackmailed Seten and now he has to go on a date with her. Angeline has now picked up Seten, how will this date end up?

Angeline has pulled Seten to Downtown Domino City. At night, the city looked beautiful, but crowded. Although the lights made the city shimmering and radiant, but Seten was experiencing hell, because Angeline was pulling on his arm.

Angeline faced him. "So Setty, what do you want to do today?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well how about we-" Seten said until he was interrupted by Angeline.

"Hey, how about we go to the movies?" Angeline asked cheerfully

"What movie do you want to see?" Seten asked.

"I always wanted to watch the movie called "Romance of Tomorrow". It's inspired

by the book. A girl named Joanne Fox finds love with a gorgeous hunk named John

Ricardo the next day after she says she doesn't want love. So good...just so good." said Angeline.

"Cool" said Seten. Seten was never into that book or the movie. He thought it was too mushy, but he didn't want his secret exposed to the school or likely the world.

Angeline saw the movie theater across the street. "Hey, there's the theater, let's go!" she said. Angeline grabbed Seten's arm and they ran to the ticket counter.

"Two tickets to Romance of Tomorrow." said Seten in a sad and tired tone as he was handing the ticket counter cashier a twenty dollar bill.

The cashier noticed Seten's miserable look on his face.

"Blackmailed?" whispered the cashier as he took the twenty dollar bill.

"Yep, it's like hell." replied Seten.

"I know how you feel,man. Here's your tickets." said the cashier as he handed Seten the tickets.

"Thanks" said Seten.

Seten and Angeline also went to the food concessions stand. Seten bought himself a

medium Coca Cola and Angeline got King Sized Box full of jellybeans. They walked into theater 12 to watch the movie.

"Can I have some of your drink?" asked Angeline.

"What? No, you should of got one." replied Seten.

"I KNEW IT! YOU HATE ME YOU WANT ME TO THIRST!" yelled Angeline while crying. Seten was getting annoyed, but embarrassed because people were looking at them.

"Ok, you can have my drink, actually you can keep it." said Seten.

"Thank you." said Angeline in an innocent voice.

Seten rolled his eyes, but Angeline couldn't see it because the room was too dark and Angeline was too focused on the movie.

The movie was boring to Seten. All of the girls in the theater was either going gaga over John Ricardo or really focusing on the romance between Joanne and John. The girls' boyfriends were bored. Seten fell asleep.

After the movie, Angeline got up out of her seat. She saw Seten sleeping and then she slapped him in the face.

"I'M UP, I'M UP!" exclaimed Seten after he got slapped.

"I KNEW IT! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ME! YOU HATE ME!" yelled Angeline.

Seten knew he didn't want to be exposed, but he didn't want to hang out with Angeline.

"Wait, I'm sorry, please, let's do something else." Seten suggested.

Angeline was back to being innocent. "Ok, let's so to the park."

Angeline grabbed onto Seten's arm and she dragged him to the park.

At the Park...

Angeline was talking about her secrets, her gossips, and how her website has gotten popular even more than last year when she first started it. Seten just nodded at everything she said, because he really wasn't interested.

Seten saw a bunch of kids dueling at the park. He paid attention to the duels instead of Angeline's babbling. Angeline saw this and slapped them again.

"YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! YOU HATE ME, YOU WANT TO DUEL INSTEAD OF ENJOYING OUR DATE!" yelled Angeline.

Seten calmed her down by suggesting that they go to the arcade. They went to the arcade with Seten being dragged by Angeline.

"Ooooo, let's go play Dance Dance Revolution!" said Angeline cheerfully.

Seten let out a brief sigh and walked over to the game with her.

"HEY! They're going to play Dance Dance Revolution!" yelled a random guy with an Afro.

Everyone rushed over to them. 'Great, another crowd.' thought Seten sarcastically.

The game started and they dance to the song Caramelldasen. It's a fun song to dance to. Both Seten and Angeline went into the groove of that song. After five minutes Seten won and Angeline was furious. Everyone cheered and Seten smiled a little.

Then Angeline pulled them into a private area. She slapped him in the face.

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU'VE HUMILATE ME!" yelled Angeline. Then she kept slapping him in the face.

Suddenly a woman with long blonde hair ran up to Angeline, then the woman grabbed her and slapped Angeline in the face constantly. After the woman slapped Angeline fifty times in her face. She release Angeline and Angeline slowly fell to the ground.

"THAT'S THE EASIEST I'LL GO MISSY AND DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU NEAR MY SON!" yelled the woman.

When Seten heard this he knew who it was. "Hi mom" said Seten.

"Hey son." said Alexis "Are you alright?"

"Now I am, thank you." said Seten. Alexis and Seten hugged.

"Let's go home." said Alexis after they broke from their hug. Seten smiled.

"Where you spying on me this whole time" Seten asked.

Alexis smiled. "Yes son. I was spying on you."

Seten laughed and then they got into Alexis's car.

"What about Angeline?" asked Seten.

"Let's forget this date with her ever happened or she ever existed. " Alexis suggested.

Seten smiled. "Ok."

**Epilogue**

After that night, Angeline left the school. Never to be seen or heard from again. Her website also got deleted.

The End.

Well that's the end of this short story. Review please, Positive or Helpful. Oh and NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER stalk people, you'll only be hated.


	8. Chapter 8

The Power Within Her

*Alex's (Jaden's daughter) POV

It was 2:00 am...

I was still awake, because I drank two large caramel lattes from a restaurant called "Happy Coffee". The lattes were so addicting, it's like my personal drug or something. Anyway, here I am, in my bed trying to sleep.

I remembered my dad giving me advice about going to sleep, but of course, my dad is a heavy sleeper, but there are those sometimes were he can't snooze. He told me to count the multiplying Kuriboh in my head, so that's what I did.

I placed my head on my pillow and I imagined the card "Multiply" being activated and Kuribohs were appearing.

I started to say, "One Kuriboh, two Kuriboh, three Kuriboh." and so on. My eyes started drifting down, my body feels more relaxed, and I started to get tired of counting Kuriboh in my head.

Suddenly, my mind started to do crazy things, I feel like I'm having a dream. Right now, In my dream, I see a room full of swirls. I felt a little dizzy. After 30 seconds of that swirl show, my mind was transported to a dark room.

In my dream

"Where am I?" I asked, "and why is it dark in here?"

I walked around the dark room, I can tell that something was here, because I heard some whispering and cackling, also I thought I saw a pair of red eyes spying on me. I felt terrified, but I stayed brave.

"Are you lost, my dear girl?" asked a voice that sounded like my father.

"D-dad? Is that you?" I asked.

The voice silently laughed. "Perhaps. Now I ask you again...Are you lost?"

"Well, yeah." I replied. "I'm in a dark room, with no exit."

I heard the voice laugh silently again, I knew for a fact that this guy is creeping me out "Who are you?" I asked. "I know for a fact that you're not my dad!"

"Don't be a fool Alex!, I'm your father, I'm just...the 'darker' side of him." said the voice.

"Show yourself!" I called.

"As you wish." said the voice ever so calmly. A mysterious figure appeared in front of me. The figure wore a dark medieval styled outfit, a long cape, and inside his helmet was a face that looked like my father, but he had shining yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am, the Supreme King, and you are my heir." said Supreme King.

"Wait …...heir?" I asked completely shocked.

"Yes, your destiny resides with me. You will rule the Dark World when the time comes." said Supreme King.

"No Way!" I said while crossing my arms.

"Teen rebellion, I see. Well child, I may have to force you to accept your position, as the Supreme Princess, my daughter and future ruler of the vast darkness I have." said Supreme King.

"Sorry, but my life doesn't reside with darkness!" I exclaimed.

"Very well, then why don't we settle our differences with a duel." said the Supreme King. He activated his duel disk.

"Fine!, I'll duel, but I'll shut you up for good!" I exclaimed while activating my disk.

"I've always known you would become powerful against me, it's amusing." said Supreme King.

I felt a little annoyed, but I decided to take him on.

"DUEL!" yelled me and the king simultaneously.

After the duel, I've lost and collapsed, the king walked over to me, I was paralyzed, I couldn't feel anything, the king placed his hand on my head and my eyes turned yellow. My mind felt blank until a vision appeared in my head.

In my vision it showed me in a dark tight form fitting dress. The vision showed me dueling and torturing people. I walked on the soulless bodies as I ruled, I felt depressed, but a side of me feels dominate over everything. I think I've changed. I can hear the fiends and other creepy monsters cheering me on. I can feel fear in the innocent, especially in those cute pixies that have always feared danger, and I was the big danger.

"Like father like daughter." said the Supreme King. "Here it is Alex, this is power, the best power existing and it's all yours, after my power rules, of course."

"What? Torturing everyone's lives, embracing anger, this is power? No, this is hell." I said. "This is a dream and I'm waking up!"

The king chuckled, "I'll still return." said the king. "And you will be under my darkness, ruling the next generation."

"you know, you may be my father, but you are the dark side of him, and the side I love and admire is his good side, which I'm close to." I said in a serious tone. "and dueling for power is not what he taught me."

"Fine then, I'll agree that you are a strong female character, like your mother, but I'll take over you." said the King. "In the mean, why don't you wake up from this dream."

I nodded at the evil overlord. "Ok, but I'll defiantly forget about you." I said firmly.

"Harsh, especially towards your dear father. You may leave." said the king as he turned away from me.

A bright light appeared and I walk into it, sending me away from this nightmare.

I woke up from my nightmare, I looked around and everything was normal in my room. It was morning already, I got up from my bed to start the day.

'Man, no more lattes for me.' I thought. But whoever this "Supreme King" is, I hope he never comes into my life or dreams, ever again. And let's hope that I don't turn evil.'

In the secretive part of Alex's mind.

"Do you honestly think that I would be forgotten? I will take over my daughter, I'll even conquer this crappy world, just for the power." the king said.

"I will be back." said the king.

And trust me he will be back.

The end.

Review, Positive or helpful please.


End file.
